Shattered Glass, Wrapped In Velvet
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: Admiration. Did such a word have a meaning at this time? SephirothCloud! Rape YAOI. gift-fic for Rocki's birthday.


A little birthday present for Rocki... Yes, she wanted me to write a RAPE fic! How wrong is that?!

So, her being one of my dearest chums, I went against all my morals and wrote this... I hope you're happy Rocki!

* * *

Shattered Glass, Wrapped In Velvet

Admiration.

Did such a word have a meaning at this time?

Wide blue eyes stared blindly at the tall, slim figure that stood before him. Swear ran down his brow, leaving a glistening trail down to his chin, from where the single drop clung to his pale skin.

The blonde gulped as the older man knelt in front of him. His feline green eyes slanted in a condescending smile.

"Now, what did I just say?" That ever-so-calm-ever-so-scary voice whispered, words coming off his tongue like velvet. His raised a gloved hand from his knee and cupped it around the teen's trembling face. "You look so much prettier when you smile,"

Cloud jammed his eyes shut, wanting to scream, to cry, to call for Zack but nothing but an inaudible croak sounded from his sore throat. He knew what the other man wanted – but how could he smile in a time like this?

_The young trooper stood in the doorway, waiting for a reply from the silver haired general. His helmet was under his left arm; his right was rigid at his side. "If that'll be all, Sir," he said and turned to exit the small, box-like room._

_"Stay," Another voice snapped curtly. _

_Cloud stopped dead, not expecting the general to speak out. He spun on the heel of his boots to face his superior once more._

_The man had risen from his chair, long hair flowing down his back waving in the slight breeze, a smooth motion like that of his coat. A gloved hand lingered on the headrest of the high-backed chair._

_"Shut the door," _

_The blonde did as told; all the while the aura of confusion about him grew. _

_Outside, the cloud that was concealing the sun was whisked away by the strong winds, and light suddenly rained down into the room. Blue eyes caught on the glint of metal, Masamune stood discarded against the wall, it's length never ceased to amaze the youngster. While his attention was stolen by the metallic weapon, Cloud hardly noticed that the famous General was so close that he was breathing down his neck, let alone observe that the man had even moved. _

_"Cloud? Wasn't it?" Sephiroth asked and raised those watery green eyes to stare into those of the younger. His voice alone was sending shivers down the teen's neck. The warmth of his breath ran down his skin; ever hair stood on end._

_The blonde nodded, searching for his footing, so that he could step back, get out of this room, find Zack and forget about what was happening._

_What was running through his mind._

_Yes, Cloud admired the General for his strength, power and temperament, but did the admiration of his deep emerald eyes, perfectly smooth silver hair and slim, pale face ever cross his mind before this moment?_

_Thoughts withered away under the touch of soft lips on his skin._

_Blue eyes widened and Cloud lurched back, colliding with the cold metal of the door. _

_Smirking against the teen's hot skin, Sephiroth closed the gap between their bodies and grabbed at the other's ass from inside tight jeans._

_A small, surprised squeak sounded from the younger's mouth, "Sir, please,"_

_The tall General stood, his hands grasping tightly to the lean hips in front of him; eyes stealing Cloud's every breath and drawing all of his attention. He tilted his head, long silver hair rippling down his back in the process. "Please what?" he smiled, his lips were narrow, sickly sweet and teasing. "Please this?" A gloved hand ran from his hips up his shirt, gingerly stroking the soft young skin it concealed._

_The blonde bit back his reaction, his mind having to forcefully keep his body rigid._

"How about this?" He lowered his head once more, taking the quivering lips of the trooper in his own.

_Mako eyes widened, down at Sephiroth's closed eyes. Sensations tempted him into acceptance, the massages of that warm hand on his chest, index and thumb playing with his hardened nipple and tender lips sucking and nibbling on his._

_Sephiroth frowned at the boy's lack of response to his kiss, so impatiently, he harshly bit Cloud's bottom lip, causing a sharp cry to resonate from now parted lips. He hastily shoved his tongue into his mouth, tasting the younger boy with an animalistic hunger. _

_Sephiroth pressed himself closer to the trooper, letting the blonde boy become aware of the growth in the other's trousers. Cloud threw his head back in the sudden shock, breaking the kiss with the General. _

_Moving back slightly, Sephiroth made sufficient space for him to slide off both his own and Cloud's lower garments, completely ignoring the boy's protests and swatting his hands away with ease._

_"Stop being so shy," Sephiroth hushed._

_It wasn't even like Cloud had never felt a cock before, on the contrary, Zack had claimed him a number of times before this day. _

_The teen was spun and forced up against the cold wall, not even given a chance to breathe before the General stabbed two fingers up his ass. The boy cried out, his voice hoarse from tears. He lifted his arms and crossed them over his eyes and wept silently into them. _

_Sephiroth smirked, and generously salivated on his free hand, wiping the moisture along his length. He roughly gripped the teen's hips, positioning his tip in the boy's entrance. With one hast and hard thrust he shoved the majority of his dick into Cloud. _

_The teen screamed, filling the silence with his voice, begging for this abominable act to stop and for the pain to subside._

_"What's all the fuss about?" Sephiroth said, his voice flooded with mockery. He lowered wet lips to the blonde's neck. _

_He pulled out of the trooper, whilst one hand travelled from his hip to his front, taking the boy's cock into his palm._

_"Here, I'll make it a bit more fun for you," He whispered in the younger's ear. His fingers curled around the soft flesh and gently brushed along his shaft._

_Cloud bit his tongue to hinder the moan that burned in his throat._

_Once at the tip, Sephiroth caressed the head of the boy's penis. His expression grew into that of a narrow smile when the it started to harden, but also Cloud was arcing backwards, his ass aching to be filled with Sephiroth once more._

_The General kissed the crook of Cloud's neck and burrowed himself in his tightness again._

_After a few thrusts, the pain subsided into a dull throbbing, though that was lost in the sick, unwanted pleasure that Sephiroth was pumping up the teen's erection._

_How he hated the way he felt._

_He hated the fact that his mind was frantically trying to fight against a body that was screaming for more._

_The General's climax was nearing, he could tell, he thrusts were faster and deeper, but thankfully he kept on missing that one spot._

_Suddenly, the General pulled out._

_The blonde was left standing on the very cliff edge of his release; eyes fastened below where his paradise remained defiled and burnt, festering with shame._

_He found himself spun around and pushed down onto his knees, mako blue eyes, widened with fear and reddened by sorrow now stared at the throbbing, moist cock that was inches from his face._

_His lips sealed by reflex; his head turned away._

_Sephiroth frowned; tilting his head before his face turned bitter and he lunged for the boy's chocobo spikes._

_Cloud whimpered as leather-clad fingers knotted in his hair, forcibly pulling his entire head back to the General's impatient member._

_"Suck me," Sephiroth ordered._

_Cloud refused._

_Cruelly, Sephiroth twisted his fingers, pulling Cloud's hair, resulting in the boy yelping aloud._

_"Yes Sir," he whispered, voice empty from a broken soul._

_Hesitantly, he took the head of the General's erection into his warm mouth, gently sucking on it whilst his tongue all but worshiped the organ._

_Fingers tightened and loosened in spiked hair and moans became much louder._

_Cloud shut his eyes, trying if only he could to picture the man in front of him and someone else… anyone else._

_Sephiroth rammed the remaining, untreated inches of his cock past Cloud's lips, when the boy began gagging, the feeling shot like fire through his skin, pushing him of the edge of his warped euphoria. He came, sending his hot orgasm straight down the younger trooper's throat._

_Cloud so very badly wanted to spit the bitter liquid in the General's face._

_Remove that sadistic smirk off his face. _

Destroy him like he's destroyed the teen's innocence… self respect and admiration.

Admiration?

Did such a word have a meaning at this time?

No.

Not when Sephiroth wiped himself clean and turned away.

"You weren't that bad," he noted – such bitter words spoken by that velvet tongue. He started to turn back to the boy, eyes narrowed in a smile. "We might just make a soldier out of you yet… Cloud, wasn't it?"

* * *

Okay, as much as I hate the fact that I wrote a rape fic and used those words which I hate with a passion, I kinda enjoyed writing this... It's completely different to anything I've done before... for obvious reasons... Though, the weirdest thing about writing this was, I was listening to Hannah Montanna for a majority of the time 

So Hannah Montanna + Writing RAPE FIC!

Anyhoo... Don't yell at me for this abomination! Blame Rocki!!!! She likes rape!


End file.
